Light My Fire
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert are two successful career women whose lives don't exactly afford them the time to date. However, fate has a surprise for them in the form of two sexy firemen named Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson. DE/KC
1. Chapter 1

**Light My Fire**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Hey, guys! Just got this idea for a Delena and Klaroline AU/AH story and wanted to post it. The plot is this: Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert are two successful career women whose lives don't exactly afford them time to date. However, fate has a surprise for them in the form of two sexy firemen named Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson.**_

_**Don't ask where the idea came from, my mind is very naughty when it wants to be.**_

_**LET THE FUN BEGIN! **_

**Chapter 1**

_Forbert Enterprises Corporate HQ..._

**C**aroline Forbes looked out at the city surrounding the building that housed Forbert Enterprises, the company she founded with her best friend, Elena Gilbert, and sighed. It wasn't because she feared for the success of the company, far from it. Business had really been booming recently and she couldn't have been happier. The thing that was bugging her was the fact that the people she knew back in high school were married and had families of their own. Meanwhile, Caroline and Elena were stuck being single because their careers took up a good chunk of their time and dating was something that had to be placed on the back burner.

Of course, it also didn't help that just about every employee was in a relationship. It was as if she and Elena were being punished for being the only two women they knew that didn't have a meaningful relationship.

"Caroline, are you okay? You're awfully quiet."

Elena's voice startled the blonde out of her reverie and she turned to see her friend standing in the doorway. How long had she been there?

Sighing and running a hand through her hair, she replied, "No, I'm not. Elena, do you ever get the feeling that maybe we're being punished for being single while everyone we know is in a relationship? I mean, come on, what has our lives centered on since we started this company? Work, work, work, and, yeah, you guessed it, work. We've never done anything fun."

"Come to think of it, I have been feeling kind of embarrassed lately," said Elena. "I mean, my brother, Jeremy, got married last year and I'm without a plus one."

"That's the understatement of the century," said Caroline. "I feel like I'm out of the loop because I haven't been on a date since...since...God, high school." She shook her head. "What the hell are we going to do, Elena?"

"I'm just baffled as you," said Elena. "Do you think maybe one of our employees knows any single guys?"

"You mean as in setting us up on blind dates?"

"I know, it sounds stupid," said Elena. "But, really, Caroline, what else is there? Aside from online dating sites, I mean."

Caroline was about to answer her when Bonnie Bennett, the girls' assistant, came into the office, having heard what they were talking about. "I think I can help you, if you'd let me."

Caroline and Elena looked at each before Caroline looked at Bonnie. "What do you suggest?"

"This guy I'm friends with, Alaric Saltzman, is a fire fighter and there are two guys he works with that are single," she replied. "He finds it kind of weird that they haven't been able to find Ms. Right yet. Since you two obviously need a little variety in your lives besides the time you spend here at the office, I figured you guys could hook up."

"Really?" said Caroline. "What are their names? And are they hot?"

"Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson," said Bonnie. "And to answer your second question, they're definitely hot. We're talking five alarm hot."

"Bonnie, you're not kidding about this, are you?" said Elena. "Your friend _does_ have friends that are single, right?"

"I'm telling the God honest truth," said Bonnie. "If you want, I can give Alaric your numbers to give to Damon and Klaus so that they can call you and set up a date. Come on, what do you have to lose? You might just hit it off with them before the evening is over."

Caroline bit her lip. This, to her, sounded like an answer to her prayers. She could definitely picture herself in the arms of a hot fire fighter. _Especially_ a hot fire fighter named Klaus. Elena felt that way too. Being seen on the town with Damon Salvatore was making her sweat, and in a good way.

Caroline then smiled at Bonnie. "All right, we accept." She jotted down her cell number and Elena jotted down her cell number before giving the other woman the paper. "Tell Alaric that we'll expecting to hear from the young men soon."

Bonnie nodded as she took the paper from Caroline. "You won't regret this, I promise."

With that, she walked out of the office, leaving Elena and Caroline to think about what they were going to say to Damon and Klaus when they called.

_**Note: Here's a new masterpiece by moi. Next chapter will feature the guys, as well as the date. I promise you, my friends, this will be fun. Stay tuned!**_

_**Reviews are love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Light My Fire," Caroline and Elena discuss their lack of a love life and then Bonnie suggests that they try dating two fire fighters a friend of hers works with.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! You guys are the best!**_

_Lorenzo's – The Next Evening..._

**D**amon Salvatore tapped his finger on the table. Tonight, he and Klaus were going to be meeting two lovely ladies that Alaric had told them to call. The phone conversation with them had been fascinating to say the least and they had agreed to go out on a date. Of course, Damon had no idea what this was going to turn out to be, having not been on a date in some time. But, since it wouldn't be polite to leave before the girls arrived, he told himself to stick it out.

"Penny for your thoughts, mate?"

Klaus' question brought Damon out of his reverie. "Just wondering why Ric set this up, that's all. I mean, I respect the fact that he's being a good friend and wants us to be happy, but seriously, I can find my _own_ women."

"Yes, we're all aware of your ability to attract a woman," said Klaus. "I seem to recall the time you dated my sister."

"That didn't count, okay?" said Damon. "Don't get me wrong, Rebekah is a wonderful woman and I enjoyed being with her, but she seemed a little...I don't know, clingy and a little too needy for my taste. No offense, of course."

"None taken."

No sooner did they finish their conversation than Damon looked up to see two women walking into the restaurant. One was a beautiful brunette with dazzling brown eyes and dressed in a black dress with a slit on the right leg. The other was a blonde with blue eyes that rivaled the bluest ocean and dressed in a red dress with spaghetti straps.

"Looks like our dates are here," he said. "Hot damn, they're _gorgeous_, especially the blonde."

Klaus looked in the direction of the women. "Yes, well, you can have the brunette. You know what they say, gentlemen prefer blondes."

"That was the name of a Marilyn Monroe movie, you idiot."

"It's true, isn't it?"

Before Damon could respond, the women approached them, looking even more beautiful up close than they did when they walked in. It was quiet until the blonde spoke first.

"Hi, guys. You must be the ones that Bonnie told us about. I'm Caroline Forbes and this is my friend, Elena Gilbert. I don't suppose you've heard of us?"

Damon nodded. "Yeah, you're the founders of Forbert Enterprises. I remember attending a fund raiser event a couple of years ago." He smiled. "Though, I doubt you came all the way just to discuss business with us, right?"

"Right," said Caroline. "We're here because Bonnie said that Alaric had two single friends that haven't exactly found Ms. Right yet."

Damon smiled. "Maybe that will change after tonight." He got up and took Elena's hand. "We saved two seats especially for you. Don't be shy, we won't bite...much."

Elena felt Damon's hand closing around hers. It felt a bit rough, but she assumed it was because his work as a fire fighter was hard and it entailed using his hands a lot. Her heart hammered loudly in her ears and her cheeks blushed slightly. Something told her that she was going to end up falling for him before the night was over.

As he led them to the table, Caroline caught the eye of Klaus, who was just as fascinated by her as Damon was by Elena. He smiled at her and when she was seated, he called the waiter over to the table. "Would you like me to order a drink, love?"

Caroline nodded. "Sure, that would be great." She looked at Elena. "Right, Elena?"

Elena nodded as well. "Sure, definitely."

Klaus smiled and said to the waiter after he got close, "Bring us a bottle of your best champagne, my good man. This a very special occasion and we're going to celebrate."

The waiter nodded and walked away. Once he was gone, Klaus looked at Caroline, admiring how absolutely beautiful she was. In fact, she was even more beautiful than that bitch he used to date, Tatia Petrova. They had broken up last year because he was tired of her controlling ways.

"So, Caroline," he said. "How's business at Forbert Enterprises?"

"Oh, we've been very productive the last couple of years," said Caroline. "Our clients have had nothing but impressed with the service we've been providing them." She smiled at him. "So, Klaus, we've been talking about what Elena and I do, but tell us a little bit about your work as a fire fighter."

"It's not exactly the prettiest kind of work," said Klaus. "But, our fire company is very dependable and although we've seen a few people die, it's actually very rewarding when we can save a building from being completely destroyed."

"At least that's one good thing about it," said Caroline. "I heard about that fire you put out downtown a few weeks ago."

"Oh, yes, that one wasn't exactly our most successful jobs," said Klaus. "The building was a total loss by the time we were able to get the fire out. Bloody thing burned for nearly four, five hours and despite our best efforts, we couldn't save it."

"Hey, at least you did the best you could," said Caroline. "You can't be successful all the time. Even Elena and I have had days like that. The only thing you can really do is hope that things go better the next time."

"I suppose you're right," said Klaus. "I can't expect to save everyone."

Damon listened to what Caroline and Klaus were saying and then looked at Elena just as the waiter returned with the champagne, liking what he saw in her.

"Say," he said. "How about we go somewhere else for dinner? I happen to know a place that's just perfect for couples on a first date."

"Sounds great," said Elena. "I was just about to say the same thing."

"Great," said Damon. "As soon as we finish the champagne, we'll leave."

_**Note: I apologize if this update is late, but I wanted to make sure it was up to par. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
